


Eyes

by KelekiahGaladrian



Category: D.Gray-man, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelekiahGaladrian/pseuds/KelekiahGaladrian
Summary: Lenalee and Winry contemplate their favorite colors. Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 100 Themes challenge.
> 
> Originally written in June 2012.

“Ed! Allen! Come in for dinner!”

Lenalee giggled at the miffed look on Winry’s face. “When those two get sparring, it’s nearly impossible to tear them away.” Dark purple eyes glanced out the window where Ed and Allen leapt at each other, much to the amusement of Al and Lavi.

Winry collapsed into the chair next to the exorcist with a heavy sigh. “I’ll never understand boys.”

“Any fighter could understand their enthusiasm, but boys themselves are still enigmas to girls like us.” Lenalee offered her friend a smile.

Pounding feet sounded before the dining room door slammed open to admit four very hungry teenage boys. Lavi was saying something about a fight he’d once witnessed and how cool both participants were, inciting the excitement from his companions. Without a word to Lenalee and Winry, Allen, Ed, Al, and Lavi sat down and shoved as much food as they could possibly get in. They finished in minutes.

Ed jumped up with a loud laugh. “Come on!” He vanished out the door, an embarrassed Al chasing after him. Lavi followed almost immediately after while Allen stood, bowed, and offered his thanks before disappearing from sight as well.

Winry grumbled as she got to her feet. “What a jerk. Not even a thank you.”

Lenalee joined her blonde friend at the sink and helped her to wash and dry the dishes from their meal. “Most people aren’t as polite as Allen.”

They worked in silence for a time, but soon the work was done. Wiping her hands on a dish towel, Winry sat back down at the table. Lenalee followed her lead.

“What’s your favorite color?”

Lenalee jumped at the sudden sound of Winry’s voice. It was a bit out of the blue, but an honest question. She blinked rapidly, taking a moment to contemplate her response. One color came to mind, and it matched the eyes of a certain someone. . . .“S-Silver.”

Winry’s eyebrows shot up, and she shot the exorcist a look. “Really? Why’s that?”

Light pink dusted her cheeks. “It reminds me of someone really important to me.” She caught the look the mechanic sent her way but did her best to ignore it. “What about you?”

It was Winry’s turn to blush, even as she blurted, “Gold.”

Lenalee gave her a knowing look, glancing out the window pointedly. Winry followed her gaze then managed a glare.

“Don’t look at me like that,” the mechanic growled out. “Yours is out there, too, you know.”

Both girls stared at their very important persons with light blushes and half glares. Ed and Allen threw fast punches and kicks, dodging and jumping and twirling with seemingly no effort. Lavi and Al must have gotten bored of watching, for they, too, sparred some distance away.

“I won’t say anything if you don’t,” Winry finally mumbled, turning blue eyes to Lenalee.

The exorcist responded with a wide smile that leaked into her violet orbs. “But you should tell him eventually.”

“Only if you do.”

They stared at each other a moment more, then Lenalee stuck her hand out for Winry to take. “Deal.”


End file.
